Regular Show: Slender
by RegularShowAwesomeness
Summary: So, this is my new story. Contains Slender Man, so if you don't like, don't read. It is pretty light, and no pairings whatsoever. I will no longer write Regular Tween, and I deleted 2 chapters. Please no haters! R&R please! Tell me if I made a typo or writing error and I will fix it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Regular Show: Slender

**I do not own Slender, Regular show, and any of their characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel and I dont really know who owns Slender but I know I sure dont! Enjoy!**

* * *

**NOTE:**

**To all people who liked Regular Tween:**

**Sorry, but I am no longer going to write it. I just didn't really like writing it as much as I did when I started, and someone pointed out that it kinda gave the wrong vibes in a nice way! Thanks so much! To make up for not writing it anymore, I WILL write a new story, which I think I will make a different version of Regular Tween. I will still keep it on FanFiction, But I will no longer update it. Sorry and please dont hate me! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Who is Slender Man?

Mordecai and Rigby walked up to a peach-colored house. Everyone was visiting their friend Alex to play a new horror video game she told them about. It was called Slender: The Eight Pages.

"Rigby, are you sure you should be playing this with us?" Mordecai asked Rigby. "I mean, remember that time we watched Marble Hornets? You wouldn't go anywhere in the dark by yourself for MONTHS." Rigby looked up at Mordecai. He was about 3', 1", about half Mordecai's height. He glared at Mordecai, then tried punching him. That didn't really work, as EVERYBODY in town could beat him at punchies. Mordecai just laughed at Rigby's pathetic attempts at punching. Eventually, Rigby stopped, only because everyone else was going into the house.

"Hey, Alex." they both said in unison. They followed everybody else to where they would be playing the game: the basement. They eventually got to a large TV in the basement, which had a controller hooked up to it. Once they got comfortable, Alex turned off all the lights, and then Alex sat down and clicked the "play" button. The words, "Slender:The Eight Pages," appeared on the screen, slowly. Rigby covered his eyes with fear.

"Rigby, come on." Alex said to Rigby with an annoyed tone. "You can't be THAT scared already. It's just the title!" Rigby still covered his eyes and curled up into a ball.

"Alright, guys, to the little house thingy in the forest!" Alex sang. She was the one ACTUALLY playing the game, everyone else just watched. She got to the little house, which was dark red in color. She made the character walk inside, and after collecting both pages in there, walked out. She turned a corner, and there was. . . SLENDER MAN (dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnn).

"Oh god!" Alex screamed. She pressed some buttons, and the character started running.

* * *

_A half hour later. . . _

"Awwww, yeahuh!" Mordecai cried. Alex had gotten all eight pages, but everything was dark.

"What's happening!" Rigby shrieked. He was trembling with fear. Everyone was just staring at Alex, who apparantly didn't know either. Then they just randomly appeared in a dark forest.

"Why are we in a forest?" Pops asked. He was also scared, but not as much as Rigby. He just looked around, awed.

"Uh, guys?" Alex said. You could hear the worry and concern in her voice. "I think we're actually IN the game Slender." She looked at everyone, so they would believe her.

"That is such a lame prank!" Muscle Man shouted. "I mean, who believes in that stupid Slender Man guy?" Everyone seemed to agree to that. They started to glare at Alex for trying to prank them. She looked at them with a concerned face.

"Guys, please!" she pleaded. "Slender Man is real! He can kill you!" she looked back at everyone, fear in her eyes.

"Who the heck IS Slender Man anyway?" Benson asked in a monotone. Alex sighed, preparing for her probable death.

"Slender Man is a really tall man, about 6-15 feet tall. He looks almost like a human, except for his face and arms. He has no face, no hair, and abnormally long arms. He can teleport, and become invisible at will. He also has tentacles, which he can grow at any point. If you look at his face for too long, you die." she replied. Everyone seemed to believe her, since she spoke without stopping. She then found a flashlight, and turned it on, which illuminated the pathway.

"Come on, you guys." she said warily. "Let's just go and find the stupid 8 pages." She lead the way, since she had the flashlight. They headed for the little red house, so Slender Man couldn't kill them from in there. That was because he didn't start stalking until they found the first page.

* * *

**So that's my new story! I am writing this because I love Slendy!I've played that game a million times, and when I combined it with Regular Show, I thought it was pretty good! No haters please! Enjoy and I will update soon! XD**

**Peace, Love, and Rainbows! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Regular Show: Slender

* * *

Chapter 2: Where is he?

As they got closer and closer to the little red house, thunder clapped every minute or so. This frightened Pops, who started to whimper. Skips tried his best to console him, but to no avail. Rigby looked like he was about to cry, and he shed a single tear. Soon they reached the little red house. Little did they know the game was 1,000 times more difficult in real life than on a computer screen.

"Alright, people." Alex said as soon as they reached the house. "Anybody want to go in there with me?" Everyone shook their heads quickly.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go in myself." she said with an annoyed voice. She walked in with nothing but a flashlight.

* * *

Ten minutes later. . .

"Alright!" Alex cheered. "Got page 1!" They then heard low, short piano notes and much more thunder. Pops was now full-blown crying. Then they heard a long, piano note. Alex dared to look behind her. There he was. Right behind her.

"HOLY RAINBOWS!" She cried. She turned and ran as fast as her long, metal legs could take her. When she reached everyone else, she stopped running, knowing she was safer in a group.

"Did you get a page?" Rigby asked. Alex showed everyone the page she got. It read: "Don't look. . . or it takes you." Rigby shivered.

"That's just creepy, man." he said in a soft, squeaky voice.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that there's another page in there." Alex said. I'm not entirely sure, but I just need to check. But there's NO WAY I am going in there by myself again." She looked around, making sure that Slender Man wasn't nearby. Then she saw static.

"Is it just me, or do I see static?" she asked. _"Wait." _she thought. _"If you don't see Slender Man, or if he doesn't see you, but is nearby, you usually see static." _

"Whatever you do, guys, DON'T TURN AROUND." she told them. She kinda sounded like a mom when she tells her kids not to eat the cookies from the cookie jar. Then they heard that signature low, long piano note.

"What was that?" Pops asked. His voice trembled and broke a lot, and he was still shedding tears.

"Guys, DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU." Alex told them sternly. "That long, low piano note means he sees you."

"Are we going to die?" Mordecai asked. Even he was scared now, part of the fact that that note is scary. Alex looked at him. Not staring, just looking.

"I hate to break it to you, but yeah, we might die." Alex said. Pops started sobbing again. Skips and Benson both glared at her.

"Sorry, but I had to break it to you sooner or later." she replied. She really didn't like being stared at.

"What about that page?" High-five Ghost, or for short, Fives or HFG, asked. "I'm willing to go in there. He can't kill me, I'm a ghost." He looked at Alex.

"Alright, let's go. I'll help you find it." Alex said. They both went into the dangerous red house.

* * *

A half hour later. . .

"God, this house is like a maze!" HFG said in a high, ghostly voice. They were still in that house-maze, but haven't found the page. There IS a page in there, right?

"Alright, we looked in every room, Fives." Alex said with regret. She really wanted to go home, and forget about this whole Slender Man thing. They both started to walk back to the group. But, what's that sound? Oh, yeah. Slender Man. Then they heard a bunch of assorted screams, and a scream-cry from Pops. Pops then started crying even harder. Alex started to jog, and Fives simply floated quicker. Then they reached where the group was, but the weren't there.

"Guys?" Alex called.

* * *

**Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, cliffhanger! Gotta keep you peeps interested! XD Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

Regular Show: Slender

* * *

_"Guys?" Alex called. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Death is Impending

Alex and Fives looked around for everyone else. After two seconds, they saw a really tall figure, though it was dark, and had no face or hands.

"Slender Man!" Alex shrieked. She turned to Fives. "Get away from him!" she shouted. Then Alex started running, Fives, however, was floating. They saw another page. Alex picked it up and pocketed it.

"Page number 2!" she cheered. "Yay!" Fives did a thumbs-up at her. She smiled. She started to look around for the group again.

"Guys?" she called. Then everything was quiet, except for a few crickets, thunder, and the short piano notes, which apparently stood for Slender Man's footsteps. She heard some faint, muffled voices. She followed the voices, until she reached a door. She knocked on it.

"Guys?" she asked. She heard a window break. _"What the. . . " _she thought. _"Slender doesn't break windows. He teleports!" _Then she saw a tall figure, taller than her, but it looked like it had a beak.

"Mordecai?" she asked. "Is that you?" The figure nodded and she shone the flashlight on him. He was covered in blood.

"What happened?" she asked. She gestured at the blood staining his feathers.

"Oh, uh, you know when you heard that window break?" he asked. "Glass cuts. Don't worry, though, I'm fine."

"Okay, but what about everyone else?" she asked. "Weren't they with you?" Mordecai just shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know." he said with concern. "When we heard Slender Man behind us, we just scattered in all directions. So I really don't know."

"Well, let's start looking." Alex said. Alex sighed. "I really hope Slender Man doesn't get to them before we do. They'll be dead for sure." They both started walking. They still looked for pages along the way. Soon they reached a red silo. Alex looked around it and succeeded in finding a page.

"You know what?" Mordecai asked. "Maybe we should just keep calling them." They decided to look for Pops first, because if he was alone, he would most likely be scared to death right now.

"Pops?" they called. The heard another faint voice. It was coming from the direction of the house!

"Oh, no." Alex groaned. "If anybody's in there, they're gonna die if we don't find them soon." They started running towards the house. Once they reached it, they called again.

"Pops?" Alex called. "Anyone?" She heard a voice, and kept following it. After about 2 minutes, she heard the note. "Oh, dear god," she murmured. Then she heard loud static. "Hello?" she called. Worry laced every word. She followed the path that the static noise came from. When she reached the room, she saw a mutilated Pops. Alex gasped.

"Pops?" she asked. "Are you okay?" She decided to feel for a pulse. There was none. She placed a hand on Pops and hung her head in respect.

"Goodbye, Pops." she whispered sadly. "You will be missed." She got up and walked away. She decided to look for everyone else.

"Hello?" she called. She kept checking every room. Then she bumped into Mordecai.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's okay." Mordecai smiled. "So, did you find anyone?" Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah, but he's dead." Alex said. Mordecai's eyes grew in shock and horror.

"It wasn't Rigby, was it?" he asked in a worried tone. Alex shook her head.

"No, it was Pops." Alex said sadly. "Apparently Slender Man took his first life."

"How do you know when someone dies?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, you hear that note, and then usually your hear really loud static." Alex replied. "Come on, we gotta find everyone else before they die!" They started checking through every room in that house.

* * *

A half hour later

"Okay, we checked every room and no one else is in here." Mordecai said with relief. There was that piano note. Then they heard a scream and footsteps coming towards the house thing. Mordecai and Alex ran out of there to see who it was.

"Who do you think is out there?" Mordecai asked. He looked outside and saw two figures: a really tall one with tentacles (Slender) and a figure lying on the ground. Slender teleported away and Mordecai and Alex ran towards the figure.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. The figure coughed and got up. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said. It was Benson.

Alex sighed with relief. "Thank god you're okay!" she said. "It's a shame Pops isn't." Benson looked at her with a questioning look.

"What she means is, Pops was killed by Slender Man." Mordecai said. Benson just shook his glass dome of a head sadly.

"Poor Pops," he said.

"Do you know where anyone else is?" Alex asked. Benson nodded.

"I know where Rigby is, and that's in a tree." Benson said.

"Yeah, but which one, exactly?" Mordecai asked. "This place is full of trees." Benson pointed to the top of the house. Alex and Mordecai looked where he was pointing.

"Rigby!" they shouted in unison at the figure on top of the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Regular Show: Slender Chapter 4

* * *

Third-person POV

* * *

The small figure on the roof scampered lower. It trembled with fear.

"I'm not coming back down!" Rigby whined. Alex, Mordecai, Benson, and Fives all looked at him.

"Rigby, there's no point in staying up there!" Alex shouted. "He can just teleport behind you!"

Rigby just looked behind him. Static. He shrieked with fear. He started running, and jumped off the roof. He landed on his front paw, and there was this sort of cracking sound.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww," he moaned. His paw was deformed, and swollen. It was beginning to bruise.

"And THAT'S why you don't jump off a roof." Alex said. She looked at his paw. "I think it's broken. Here, I'll just wrap it with this bandage." After gently wrapping it, she helped Rigby up.

"What does the bandage do?" Mordecai asked. Rigby held his paw against his chest, trying not to hurt it anymore.

"It helps to keep it from bending." Alex said. "Come on, let's just find the other pages."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

They reached a brick wall, about ten feet in height. The cross-wall. Then they saw Skips. Lying on the ground was another figure. Muscle Man. He got off the ground and looked around.

"Alex, get us out of here!" he called in a raspy voice. "NOW." Alex just shrugged.

"Sorry, but we have to collect ALL 8 pages." she said. She trembled a little. She didn't seem scared, but she was.

"Hey, where's Pops?" Rigby asked. Everyone shrugged. Benson and Mordecai shot looks at Alex.

"Ummmm..." Alex said, uncertain if she should say or not. "Pops was in the building. Slender Man got to him before I could. He didn't make it." Alex said, tearing up a little.

"Well, we better hurry before he kills someone else!" Skips shouted. He skipped over to the wall. About ten feet up, was a page.

"Always watches, no eyes" it read. Skips picked Rigby up, gently so as not to hurt his paw, and jumped. Rigby grabbed the page, but it slipped from his paw. It fell to the ground, like a snowflake. Alex picked it up.

"Well, 5 more to go!" she said cheerfully.


End file.
